Foreseen Events
by Aalana Sky
Summary: AU - Born into Inuyasha's time, Kagome, becomes a miko with the help of Kaede, and later meets Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. After the death of his parents, Inuyasha, comes to live within the confides of Edo,... (Summary con't inside)
1. Prologue: The Birth of the Prophecy

Disclaimer: Now, how rich would I be if I owned an anime and manga? Well, I would be Rumiko Takahashi, now am I her? I don't think so. In other words, the thought of me owning Inu Yasha is like me owning a lot of stuff I don't. What I'm trying to say is I obliviously own Inuyasha because I'm writing fanfiction about it. Wait, no, that can't be possible, if I owned Inuyasha I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, so why are you asking?  
  
Author Note: Making all sorries for any future grammar, or spelling mistakes. As well as typos, for the typing demons enjoy to torture me. If it is excessively bad please say so in a review and I will try and fix it as much as possible. Oh, yeah, almost forgot, I know the names are probably not right, but please hang with me. I'm bad at names! Thanks again and enjoy the fic!  
  
Summary: (Incase you missed it, or something) AU - Born into Inuyasha's time, Kagome, becomes a miko with the help of Kaede, and later meets Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. After the death of his parents, Inuyasha, comes to live within the confides of Edo, where Kagome has grown up her whole life. When these two meet, no one could have guessed that they'd come to love each other, more than life itself. Inuyasha and Kagome, as well as Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, go through many troubles, all which seem to have been foretold... (Sorry peoples, I not the best summarizer. But I want you all to know that I HATE Kikyo, and I don't think I will be including her... Just because I HATE her soooooo much. Sorry if you wanted to have her included, but I just can't. I hope this doesn't turn you off on my story though, please go ahead and read!!!)  
  
Foreseen Events  
  
Prologue:  
  
The Birth of the Prophecy  
  
Outside the wind raked the leaves from the trees and the rain poured. Causing the little shack to almost sway and shudder. Lightning thundered over head and flashed it's bright light, causing the people to gasp and jump, some from fright and others being caught unawares. The shack was made of two rooms, a bedroom and an all other purpose room, which had a window, the only window on the home. Through this window one could see the ugly weather, and take their mind away from their purpose for filling the room.  
  
Many of the people gathered in the room looked tired, and under fed. Most wearing old, torn rags for clothes. Calloused hands gripped chairs and wide eyes moved slowly from inner door to window and back. When the door creaked open and an old women walked out, hands behind her back, a man stood bolt upright. He had short black hair and wore clothes similar to the others, just less spoiled.  
  
"Kaede?" The man asked.  
  
"Mr. Higurashi?" Kaede said.  
  
"How is she?" Mr. Higurashi asked.  
  
"Ye has a beautiful daughter, ye has." Kaede gave the man a quick smile from her eye patched face. She had long graying brown hair, and wore the attire of a miko. "Ye may go and see her, if ye wish." She moved from the door, to let the new father pass, and took him seat in the crowded room.  
  
__________  
  
__________________  
  
__________  
  
"You travel far, and thy journey was not easy. Please come." A old man, bald old monk, pointed the travelers toward his small shrine. The man and women slowly made their way toward the steps, following the old monk.  
  
When they reached the steps the old man stopped. "Hurry in, the weather is to change for the worse." He then scrambled up the stairs and slid open a door. The two people made their was into the shrine. They stopped just inside, and looked around. The old monk then took his time closing the door and coming back to his guests, just so he could look them over.  
  
The man stood tall, towering over the old monk. He had long silver hair, pointed ears, and a blood red stripes across each cheek. He wore a blue kimono with armor atop. His eyes shown gold as he looked around his surroundings. 'Demon, hmmm, haven't seen one in a while,' Mushin thought. The woman he had his arm around had long black hair, brown eyes, and wore a pink kimono. She stood, her head just above his shoulder, she kept her eyes down, on something in her arms the whole time.  
  
When the monk made his way around to the front of them he saw, that the package she was holding was a child. Asleep in the arms of this woman, the child had the same silver hair as the man, and was wrapped up in a red blanket. "I am the monk, Mushin. Please come and sit." Again he motioned with his hand, but this time to rather large looking pillows that were on the floor, not too far away.  
  
They all took seats on the pillows and Mushin smiled when he saw the child the women was holding stir. "A monk here just had a boy, real whailer." This caused the couple to smile.  
  
"Sorry about before, I should have introduced us. I am Inutaistu, this is my wife, Miyuki, and our son, Inuyasha."  
  
"Ah, a boy. Want a drink? You must be thirsty. Tamago!" Mushin said. Not too much longer footsteps came from outside and the door of the shrine slide open, revealing a man with black hair sitting on his knees. "Ah, yes, Tamago please bring some drinks."  
  
"Yes, Mushin." Then the man closed the door and footsteps were heard leaving.  
  
"So, Inutaistu, what brings you here." Mushin said, turning back to the demon.  
  
"We are here for the services we have heard you provide. We wish to hear of our son's future, for we wish to know if he shall fair well... We have worries." Inutaistu looked at his wife and son, no expression on his face, completely blank.  
  
"Ah. Well, you have come to the right place, though it is not I who will be working with you. It shall be Tamago. That talent of his also comes with a kind of price. He comes up with a prophecy type thing, everything is all jumbled and confusing, but it is almost always correct, mind you, you have to figure the blasted thing out first."  
  
Inutaistu and Miyuki exchanged looks. "We are prepared, for anything that you give us."  
  
"Well, then I will leave Tamago with you, when he comes with the drinks."  
  
Outside the weather had worsened as predicted. Rain was pouring down, accompanied by great gustful winds, and thunder and lightning. The rain sounded on the walls of the shrine, screaming could be heard. Inuyasha was wailing his plea, as he woke, golden eyes opened wide. Miyuki put him in a more upright position, causing the blanket to fall from his head, revealing his tiny white dog ears that were atop his head. Little clawed hands moved toward his ears. Miyuki was trying to silence Inuyasha, when more screams could be heard.  
  
"That must be Miroku. As I said, the kid is a whailer." Mushin said, he then got up and walked to the door. "I will be back with Tamago."  
  
When Mushin came back Inuyasha was asleep again, and Tamago was close behind Mushin. "I'm sorry it took so long. I brought him. I'll let him do what he does, while I go and finish my drink..." Mushin turned around, his face had a permanent blush, and he staggered slightly. Tamago walked in and slid the door shut. He then took Mushin's spot infront of the couple. He wore monks attire, in a shade of green, and on his right hand prayer beads were wrapped around up toward his elbow.  
  
"Hello. I am Tamago, as you already know." Tamago looked from Inutaistu to Miyuki.  
  
This time Miyuki talked, "This is my husband, Inutaistu, and I am Miyuki." Miyuki's voice was soft and was as if she were caught in an everlasting song.  
  
"And you are here, for you son, correct?" Tamago looked at the sleeping Inuyasha in Miyuki's arms.  
  
"Yes, we would like to know a little of what will happen to him in his future. I, more than my husband, worry for Inuyasha's sake."  
  
"Well, I guess we should get started then, right?" Miyuki and Inutaistu both nodded. Tamago then pulled out a scroll and tugged at the tie on the scroll. Once it was undone, he spread the scroll out in front of him, and took out a ink well, and a brush, to write with. "Okay, now. His name is Inuyasha, correct?" Inutaistu nodded. "Very well." Tamago wrote Inuyasha, across the top of the scroll.  
  
A thought hit Tamago and he decided to voice it, "You know. I have done this many times, though never to one so young. Most come asking to find out about their death. So, if I may ask, why are you so worried?"  
  
Miyuki sighed. "You see, our son is a hanyou. That alone is not why I am so worried, but rather how he's treated, because he is. I know this will cause him problems. But I just want to see, or at least find out, if people treat him more or less good. I don't ask for people to treat him like a god, I just want my boy to be a boy, not trash, because he's not! I want to find out, please, I just want to see if at least someone treats him kindly." Miyuki was almost in tears. She had not thought it would be so had for her son, but once he was here, once they noticed he was hanyou they made snide remarks. Miyuki felt for her son, he couldn't say, look, or do anything and yet people shunned him.  
  
"Oh, I see. I am sorry. I shouldn't have asked. Though I must say, he is a beautiful child. Though I must congratulate you, he's not that noisy. Miroku just won't quit." This caused Miyuki to cheer up slightly. Inutaistu just sat patiently. "Oh, right, back to my job. I'll need some of Inuyasha's blood. I'll let you get it for me, I only need a little drop." Miyuki carefully handed the sleeping baby to his father. Where he was held with one arm, and with his other hand he pulled out Inuyasha's little arm, and Inutaistu took one of his claws and carefully pricked the back on Inuyasha's hand.  
  
"Here." Tamago lift the ink well up toward Inutaistu, who put his claw over the ink well and let the little bit of blood fall into the well. "Thank you." Tamago said as he placed the ink well back down. "Alright, you want a few events from his future, correct?" Miyuki nodded, and then looked at her son, who was held in his father's big arms. "Okay, here goes..." Tamago picked up the brush and placed it in the ink well. Then he lifted the brush and placed it on the scroll.  
  
His hand started moving, leaving behind words, curling across the scroll. Miyuki and Inutaistu watched in fascination, trying to read as he wrote. When Tamago was done he lifted the brush, and looked at the scroll. "Not much, I'm sorry. It was the best I could do. Here." He turned the scroll around so the couple could read it more clearly.  
  
The scroll then said:  
  
Inuyasha  
  
He who is of two, but neither  
  
Will forever know pain  
  
Thy sibling, thy everlasting foe  
  
His only kindness, this night is born  
  
In times of need, he shows courage  
  
To defend those who treat him equal  
  
To save those who love him  
  
___________________________________________  
  
___________________________________________  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Well, that's it for the Prologue. Tell me what you think, or don't. Just please let me know that you've read it. Even if that means your review looks something like this: 'ndlasjlfdsdfjdsf', or 'I read it'. I just want to know that I'm not falling on deaf ears. Anyways, I won't update 'til I get at least 1 review, and that means my friends (who I make read and review) don't count. Thankies!  
  
CRAZY RANDOMNESS!!!!:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Mythical Gods, or Inu Yasha, but you already knew that!  
  
Short Play: Mythical Gods  
  
Roles:  
  
Kagome: Iris (Messenger between Gods and Humans)  
  
Inuyasha: Ares (God of War)  
  
Shippo: Cupid (He's just Cupid)  
  
Sango: Aphrodite (Goddess of Love)  
  
Miroku: Dionysus (God of Wine, in other words, he's always plastered)  
  
Setting: After some battle, which the Gods won. In some room in the Gods' home place.  
  
"Give me my sword!" Inuyasha bellowed. "We must kill them all!"  
  
"No! We must drink in the joy of our victory!" Miroku raised his cup and then gulped it down. "Nothing better than a nice Ale, to remember a Great Victory!"  
  
"Don't you two think of anything else except drinking and killing?" Sango said delicately, laying on a sofa type of furniture.  
  
"Well, yes, Aphrodite. I think of how gorgeous you are! You know I think that," Miroku went on.  
  
"Oh shut up! Just give me a drink." Sango stuck her hand out, then a glass of wine appeared in the outstretched hand.  
  
"There you are my lovely Aphrodite!"  
  
"Would you shut up! We must kill all those who oppose us!" Again Inuyasha bellowed, this time raising his sword.  
  
"Put that down Ares. If you don't I'll make you fall in love!" Shippo smiled evilly, pulling out a bow and arrow.  
  
"Ha, like you can ensnare me in such a feeble attempt!" Inuyasha laughed at Shippo. Just then a woman walked in the room.  
  
"Ares, what have you done now? Poor Cupid, having to defend himself..." Kagome smiled.  
  
"Oh Iris! He's just so violent!" Shippo flew over to Kagome.  
  
"Feh. I'm tired of this little rodent. I'll dispose of him, and then I will finish off the enemy's troops!" Inuyasha came up on Shippo, who was ready with his arrow. He then shot it at Inuyasha.  
  
"I got ya!" The arrow hit Inuyasha in the side.  
  
"You pest!" Inuyasha brought his hand up to hit Shippo on the head when,...  
  
"Stop it!" Kagome yelled. "He was just defending himself!"  
  
All the while both Sango and Miroku were laughing, drinking, and watching the other three.  
  
"Better get on to business. The humans have decided to surrender, so there is no need for you to kill them." Kagome said sternly. Inuyasha looked at her, for the first time that day, and melted.  
  
"Iris, I love you!" Inuyasha said, grabbing her hand.  
  
"Oh please. You say that every time I com here. Better get going. Bye Cupid!" She turned to leave, "See ya Aphrodite, Dionysus! And someone cure Ares." Kagome then walked out of the room. Inuyasha started to run after her.  
  
"My love! You must not leave! For I shall die if anything happens to you! Come back my love!"  
  
Sango looked at him, "Always having to fix you, never learn!" She then flicked her wrist, and Inuyasha stopped abruptly.  
  
Inuyasha turned red with rage, "Again!? Cupid, you will die!" Inuyasha started to chase Shippo again, sword raised high.  
  
"But we all know that you truly love her, Ares!" Shippo chanted as he ran.  
  
"Time for a drink! Not a time any better!" Miroku moved his index finger and the room was filled with glasses of wine and ale.  
  
_______________________________  
  
_______________________________  
  
_______________________________  
  
What was that? Don't ask me! I just felt like writing that! Everyone was out of character, I'm pretty sure. But it was funny! Anyways, review, review, review! 


	2. Chapter 1: The Village of Edo

Disclaimer: Once upon a time I never owned Inu Yasha. And to this day I have never owned Inu Yasha.... So sad...  
  
Author Note: Once agian I am foretelling my sorries! Whenever you see an error think of me, your authoress, saying 'Please don't kill me! The typing demons and my teachers do it enough!' Also, thankies to my five reviewers! I am so happy, I now know that not only my friends read my stories! And I must apologize for the lateness of this chapter... I'm really slow, plus school started and I have way more homework than I'm used to... So I am so sorry! Expect updates to be at least a month apart, if not more.... Please don't kill me!  
  
Summary: Do you need this? I don't think you would.... So next chapter I not even putting this here! HAHAHAHA, and yes, I am psycho.... lol  
  
Foreseen Events  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
The Village of Edo  
  
The small village just outside of the Fukai Mori. (AN: I think that's the forest, but if it's not many apologies more than I started out with! Tell me the right name in a review if you know and I'll fix it! And sorry for interruption... ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!) A woman came stumbling out of the forest. She was covered in blood, staining her pink kimono. Her black hair stuck to her face, clotted in her blood. As she walked her knees gave out and she fell to the ground; moving her arms she tried to push up from the ground, but gravity took over, her arms unable to sustain her weight.  
  
A little boy wandered out of the forest after the woman. He stood about three and a half feet tall, about the age of six. His long silver hair framed his face, his golden eyes shown with rage. He came up to the woman and sat down at her side. "Mama... Mama..." the young voice sounded shakily but strong. When there was no response he said, "Mama get up. Get up now!" A small hand reached out and shook the woman's shoulder. Causing a slight moan from the figure sprawled apon the ground. "Mama!!" His voice carried into the village near.  
  
Kaede turned and faced the Fukai Mori, then back at the village. 'Something is amiss.' Kaede turned and left toward the voice. As she closed in on the child and woman Kaede gasped at the sight. The child was clinging to the lying figure saying repeatedly, "Mama, please, get up." The old woman walked as fast as her stubby legs could carry her.  
  
When she arrived at the side of the boy she said, "Move boy."  
  
The golden eyes looked up at her frightened. "Save my Mama."  
  
"Move boy." Kaede repeated. This time the small figure retreated from his mother. Kaede checked the woman thuroughly. Then leaned in close to her and spoke, so only the woman could hear her. "Ye are damaged far beyond my healing skills. I can not help ye. The boy, though, I can treat. Your name Miss?"  
  
The woman moved her head to look upon Kaede. "Miyuki. Please," Miyuki's voice broke, tears came flowing out of her eyes. She then tried to speak again, "Please, take care of Inuyasha. He is everything to m..." Miyuki's body went limp and her eyes glazed over.  
  
Kaede moved her hand over Miyuki's eyes, drawing her eyes closed. She then turned to the boy, who had become silent and tears were streaming down his face. He sat drawing within the soil with his finger. "Boy, ye must follow me." He looked up and then at his mother.  
  
"But, Mama..."  
  
"No, she's not coming. Her time here is over, now ye coming, or not?" Kaede had turned and started to walk back to the village of Edo. Inuyasha slowly stood and sludged after Kaede.  
  
_________  
  
_______________  
  
_________  
  
Twleve years later...  
  
"Kagome! Get you're butt out of bed!" a boy with black hair called from the doorway.  
  
His sister moaned and rolled over. "What now?" She sat in her bed rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Mother says that you're late, again. And to get moving," the boy then turned and walked out.  
  
"Oh no! Stupid Dog-boy!!" Kagome jumped out of bed and hastily threw on her training clothing. As she went through the doorway into the central room of the small house she grabbed her bow and quiver. When she entered the larger room she saw her mother at the fire, and her brother sitting at the table. "Bye!"  
  
Kagome made her way to the front door to be stopped by her mother's voice. "To where are you going?"  
  
Kagome flung herself around and glared at her brother. "Souta you are so dead!" Souta just stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Honey, why don't you have a seat, I'm almost done with breakfast." Kagome's mother said.  
  
Kagome turned around, "No thanks mom! I'm not that hungry. I'm going to head over to Kaede's anyway."  
  
When Kagome was almost to the door Souta grinned evilly and said, "Why? So you can see Inuyasha?"  
  
"Souta!!! I never said that! It's not what I meant and you know it!!" Kagome huffed and then stomped out of the small village house.  
  
_____  
  
_________  
  
The wind was starting to pick up as the hanyou jumped through the trees. His long silver hair flying out from behind him. His legs moved with great speed as they touched down on the ground, and he took off in a sprint. Once the village was in view he stopped to look upon it. The many huts huddled together, while there was framlands, full of green lush plants, next to the village. A river ran along side the green fields. He sighed and then ran for the town.  
  
He came to the village and instead of using the road that went through the town, he jumped ontop of the first hut, then over to the next, and the next. When he came to a certain house he stopped and sat down. He could hear shouting from inside, and smiled when he heard the little boy. Then a girl with raven black hair stepped out of the hut, fuming. She wore red and white.  
  
"There you are, Kag." He said down to the girl.  
  
She swung her head up to see the young man sitting atop the hut. "Shut up, Inu. I have to put up with enough of your crap anyway."  
  
"Like what?" Inuyasha grinned, jumping down and standing next to Kagome.  
  
"Like what, Inuyasha? Like what? Like everything! I'm never going to be able to use my powers to their fullest with you around!" Kagome yelled, turning red with rage.  
  
"Oh yeah, you little wench! You're going to regret that!" Inuyasha said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Oh big bad Inu is going to get mad now," Kagome teased in a sing-song voice. She started to run away from the now all red Inuyasha, all red because his skin color was matching his red clothing.  
  
Kagome ran through the town, kicking up mud as she ran, the night before a storm had passed over the village. Inuyasha followed closely behind, gaining rapidly. He overtook her easily, she ran right into him, bouncing off him and falling in the mud, on her back. Her preistess clothes ruined with mud stains. She ground her hands into the mud in frustration. "Inuyasha! You Jerk!!!" She clenched her fists, then grabbed a handful of the mud and slung it at Inuyasha's face. It slapped across his grin. His eyes were instantly glaring and he wiped off the mud across his mouth.  
  
"You Wench!" Inuyasha yelled. "Why'd the hell'd you do that!" Another ball of mud slapped him in the face.  
  
"Because you're a jerk!" Kagome pulled herself up from the ground.  
  
"Oh, you Bitch! You'll pay!" Inuyasha again wiped off the mud, now his hair was clumping with drying dirt clods. Kagome was turning to run. "I don't think so wench!" Inuyasha reached and grabbed her wrist. Kagome flung around, causing Inuyasha to step backward, while doing so he slipped. Both fell into the mud, in a tangled mess of clothes, hair, and bodies, and of course the mud.  
  
Kagome started to move. Then she felt a sharp pain in her side. So, she let herself fall back in place, while doing so she heard a groan. Kagome turned her head to look at Inuyasha. His eyes were fluttering open and his right hand was pushing him upward. "Wench! What'd ya do that for?" He then glared at her. She gave him the same look, only intensified ten fold.  
  
All the while the two had gained a rather large audience. Older women watched with eyes full of wonder and amazement at youth, the older men laughed and said things to the women and getting responses like 'Yeah, but remember, that was us.' The younger children, wanted to join in the mud fight, but had learned from early in life, that anything involving those two fighting was not something one wanted to be apart of, for one might lose a limb. So, the children watched with excitement and jealousy.  
  
The two mud slingers were still quite oblivious to the observers, until a women came up to Kagome shrieking. Inuyasha still glared daggers at Kagome, as she broke her gaze and looked at her mother. Kagome sat up, the pain shooting through her side. She winced. "You alright, Kagome?" Kagome nodded and stood. "Well, let's go get you changed." Her mother looked at Inuyasha. "You too. Get your butt moving." Inuyasha's eyes widened and then returned to normal. He then stood and jumped off toward Kagome's hut. While Kagome and her mother walked there. The crowd dispersed, sorry to have to go back to farming, and the children to play.  
  
__________________________________  
  
__________________________________  
  
__________________________________  
  
That's Chappi One!!! And yes I am aware of my super slow update!!! But school blows more than I thought it would. So the next chapter might take a while to, so we never know!!!! Well!! My request for chapter 3 to be posted is 6 more reviews!!! But I can't count on my friends, only two of them read the last one.... Meanies!!!! I'm mad at all you who no read last chappi!!!!! So please review!!! Even if it is just saying 'hi!' or 'I read it' just so I know.... THANKIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - frogs leap, horses run, and ducks fly, but what about the frog who ducks under the horse?- Me'sa a baka!!! LOL Yeah, just shoot me... ::hands a gun:: just watch out and make sure you clean up the mess....  
  
CRAZEY RANDOMNESS!!!!!:  
  
Disclaimer: Again me no own the Mythical Gods, or Inu Yasha  
  
Short Play: Mythical Gods II  
  
Roles:  
  
Kagome: Iris (Messenger between Gods and Humans)  
  
Inuyasha: Ares (God of War)  
  
Shippo: Cupid (He's just Cupid)  
  
Sango: Aphrodite (Goddess of Love)  
  
Miroku: Dionysus (God of Wine, in other words, he's always plastered)  
  
Setting: One wonderfully peaceful day within the lands of the Gods....  
  
"Oh! My dear Aphrodite!!" Miroku said, in a slurred speech that screamed way too much alcohol, as he stratled the also plastered Goddess of Love, Sango. "Oh how I have missed you so! These long years!! Oh so much pain!" He grabbed at his heart. Then acted like he had fainted, and fell from the lounge couch.   
  
"Oh for the sake of Zues! Get a freaking Wall!" Inuyasha shouted from across the room. He pointed toward the middle of the walk way a couple feet from the two drunks. "And put it right there!"  
  
Miroku swung around, staggering as he stood. "Jealous, my dear chap?" He snapped.  
  
"Not in the least! I have no time to think about women, no reason to at all as it is!" Inuyasha paused, and frowned in thought. "Plus, I have many a battle stradegy to think up! And for your infomation, you saw Aphrodite yesterday..."  
  
"You lie!" Miroku swung back to Sango. "It has been years since I've seen her beautiful skin! And her..." Miroku's eyes got stuck where they shouldn't have. Causing his picture to move, and a slap across his face to waken him. "My dear..."  
  
"Dionysus, you pig! How could you, to think that I..." Sango stopped suddenly and looked over at Inuyasha quickly. Making sure he didn't see her glance his way.  
  
"I am a genius!" Shippo piped up from the other side of the room. "I knew they couldn't resist each other..."  
  
Inuyasha burst into laughter, "At least... at least it's... it's not me... me this tiME!! Cupid you are genius!"  
  
Just then Kagome walked in, her daily check in with the Gods had come...  
  
Inuyasha stopped laughing. He glared at her. "What d'you want wench?"  
  
Kagome ignored him totally. "What did I hear about the young Cupid being genius?"  
  
Sango and Miroku had totally forgot that they were fighting were locking lips while the other three ignored them. Until Kagome glimpsed over at them and exclaimed, "OH!!!" She ran up to Shippo and hugged him out of breath. "Wonderful, wonderful!"  
  
"I know Iris!! I love my job! Bringing love to the world!" Shippo glared at Inuyasha.  
  
"What pip-squeak?" Shippo grinned, and pulled back and shot again. Hitting Inuyasha straight in the forehead. "Same old trick Ares!! You always fall for it! It's like you want me to force you to love Iris!!"  
  
"Oh Cupid! Fix him! I can't have --" Iris was cut of by Inuyasha grabbing her hand.  
  
"My dear. Have I told you how beautiful you are today? Or how glorious you smell?" Kagome turned a dark shade of pink. Shippo giggled to himself. Running away from both couples. His evil deeds had brought wonderful life for them all, or so he thought.  
  
3 Hours later....  
  
"You are so dead!!! AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN!!!! Until your Immotal powers are no longer taking affect and you can no longer live!!! You evil fiend!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How dare you humiliate me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha bellowed at she swung his huge sowrd at the poor defenseless Shippo.  
  
_____________________________  
  
_________________________________  
  
_____________________________  
  
And there it is.... The weirdness that comes out my head at 10 o'clock at night.... No one would ever have guessed.... Hope you all liked! I enjoyed writing! Remember to review! Plz give sugguestion! And I am so sorry on my slow updating.... But I am very very slow.... I Sorry!! :: cries a river :: PLz no hate me.... 


End file.
